This invention relates to electrochemical cells and more particularly to leak neutralizing means associated with such cells which contain a corrosive electrolyte. Recent industry demands for ever smaller and more powerful energy sources has lead to the development of batteries which employ very reactive materials. One such cell which is currently being developed employs an oxidizable lithium anode and an inert carbon cathode. A proposed electrolyte for such a cell comprises a solvent of thionyl chloride and a solute of aluminum chloride. Both the thionyl chloride and aluminum chloride are corrosive materials. While cells employing such an electrolyte are theoretically hermetically sealed, the problem of a leaking cell always exists. It would be an advance in the art if some means were provided for neutralizing any of the corrosive electrolyte which might leak from such a cell.